


A Dream Come True

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, F/M, Fluffy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Dream Come True  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John/Jo  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** It's their wedding day.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

For as long as she could remember she had called him Uncle John and for half that time she had had a huge crush on him. Everyone laughed when she’d said she would marry him someday, except for Uncle John he’d told her the man who won her heart was going to be a very lucky man. But just any man wouldn’t do. She’d known if she was patient one day he would be hers.

A case of butterflies fluttered in her stomach She couldn’t believe that today was the day she, Joanna Beth Harvelle was finally marrying John Winchester.


End file.
